Love Complete, Draco!
by Jessarie
Summary: Harry and Draco end up becoming so much more than friends... Over 18 only please!    PLEASE REVIEW... ALL OPINIONS ARE WELCOME!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a bright cheerful September day as Harry Potter boarded the Hogwarts Express. At age 18, he didn't think he would have to go back, but The Ministry decided that after Lord Voldemort was killed all the students should repeat that year. So everyone was going to be the same year that they were last year except new first years and it would be like last year never happened. But it did happen. This meant that Harry, Hermione, and Ron were seen with trunks at 11 am boarding the train. Mrs. Weasley was there to kiss them all goodbye. Harry had spent the summer with Ron's family. It was pure torture. He and Ginny, Ron's little sister and Harry's ex-girlfriend, kept bumping into on another. She finally pulled him aside after his small birthday dinner and told him she wasn't ready for them to be together if they were going to. She wanted the option to come back to him and strangely enough after all that had happened last year he understood her decision. He wasn't sure he was ready for a relationship either.

The train looked just as it always had. Harry had made a trip to Diagon Alley to pick up school supplies since he had left all his stuff at the Dursley's house. It was an odd feeling being on the train with no Voldemort to worry about. He only had to worry about Draco Malfoy. Following Ron and Hermione to a compartment was the easy part; everything else would be harder.

"So…" Hermione said like the silence was killing her. They were seated with her next to Ron and Harry across from them. Hermione and Ron were still dating, but had enough class not to flaunt it.

"So… What?" Harry asked.

Hermione shrugged. "Well, does anyone else feel strange? Like we really shouldn't be here?"

"YES!" Ron blurted before Harry could answer. "Sorry…" He said. "I just don't like it."

"I know... we are going back to a school with no Snape and no Dumbledore. It's definitely odd." Harry said.

Harry was about to say more, but the compartment door slid open and the lady with the snack trolley popped her head in.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" she asked.

They all bought snacks and sat back for the ride to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The start of term feast had been different too. Professor McGonagall had become headmistress, Professor Slughorn decided to stay on as potions master, and Professor Johnston, a witch from the Ministry, was signed up to teach defense against the dark arts. Things were different. There was a sorting for the new 11 year olds which meant more 1st years than ever. Harry felt strange. Dumbledore's chair had been move to the end of the teachers' table and left open in respect to him. A new chair had been brought out for McGonagall.

"Students, I have a few announcements." Professor McGonagall said raising her voice above the din. Silence fell quickly. "Thank you! Now I know everyone knows this, but Lord Voldemort was killed last year right in this very hall." A cheer rang out. "It was tragic and we all lost something in that battle, so please be considerate of your peers feelings. Also, the Room of Requirement suffered serious damage and we are still trying to put it right. Please avoid it at all costs." Harry looked up at this and his eyes searched the Slytherin table. There was Malfoy all alone brooding. One of his friends had died in that room and the other's parents would not let him return. Some of the parents thought it better to keep their kids away from the pain of what had happened. He looked up just as Harry found him. Malfoy winked and turned to McGonagall.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The school year progressed just like any other. Slughorn assigned partners for potions and Harry got stuck with Malfoy. They only spoke to one another when the potion demanded it. The new professor, Johnston, was a decent teacher and the way she taught reminded Harry of a female version of Lupin. Transfiguration was a difficult as ever though Harry tried his best. He was really looking forward to Quidditch this year. He was not captain, but he planned to try out. Hogwarts would be bad if he couldn't play. So Harry whiled his time away in classes and hanging out with Ron and Hermione.

Marcus, a 6th year, approached Harry one morning at breakfast shouting… "Harry!" He said shaking his hand. "I'm Gryffindor's captain this year, you're trying out right?"

"Wouldn't miss it." Harry said.

Marcus smiled. "Great. Saturday morning at 9. See you there."

"K" Harry answered to Marcus' back as he was already walking away.

Harry looked down and didn't feel like eating anymore. He was feeling better about being at Hogwarts. When he raised his head again, smiling. It was only to find Malfoy glaring at him.

That Saturday morning Harry dressed quickly and headed down to breakfast. He ate just as quickly and ran for the Quidditch field. No one was there, so he mounted his new broom and kicked off. The feeling was exhilarating. Harry flew for quite some time and when he finally saw people heading for the field, he landed smoothly.

"Harry, great flying." Marcus said looking up at him as his feet hit the ground.

"Thanks." Harry responded.

Marcus smiled. "You're the only one here trying out for seeker, so it's kind of a default. Congrats!"

Harry laughed and walked to the stands to watch the rest of his team picked. He had been sitting there for about five minutes when someone whispered in his ear.

"I've been watching you." They breathed. Harry jumped.

"What?" Harry asked turning around only to find Malfoy sitting right behind him. "What do you want?"

Malfoy smirked. "Nothing, nothing at all. I just thought you should know." Then he stood and walked away.

Harry shook his head utterly speechless.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Over the next two weeks, Harry's mind kept going back to that moment. Malfoy hadn't threatened him. He was acting nice? Harry just couldn't believe it. And his mind kept repeating that one part before he had realized it was Malfoy.

_I've been watching you. I've been watching you. I've been watching you._

Harry just couldn't get it out of his head and little did he know, it was about to get worse. Suddenly running footsteps could be heard outside the great hall. Someone slammed into the Gryffindor table.

"I… just… found… out." Marcus practically yelled, trying to catch his breath.

"Breath man." Harry called along the table. "We can wait."

After a few moments Marcus said, "We're playing Slytherin this Saturday."

Harry's blood froze. "Who's their seeker?" He asked.

"ME!" A voice yelled from across the room.

Harry looked up to see Malfoy waving. Damn. This was not good. He had to fight the guy for the snitch while having those words repeated over and over in his head. This ought to be interesting. Suddenly Harry realized everyone was still staring at him.

"Okay" he said. "Bring it on Malfoy."

And that was how world famous Harry Potter was to be found on the mistiest, cloudiest day known to man, on a broom circling the Quidditch field. And then there was Malfoy similarly on a broom circling the opposite way, smirking. They kept passing one another and each time Malfoy slowed down like he was going to say something, then kept flying. Harry was starting to get annoyed. After the third time, Harry was determined to find out what Malfoy was up to. As he got closer to Harry, Harry swerved into Malfoy's path. Then Malfoy swerved to avoid Harry and they both almost fell off their brooms. When everyone had recovered Malfoy headed straight for Harry.

"What the hell was that?" Malfoy yelled.

Harry smiled. "Nothing, I just got annoyed. Every time you passed me you slowed down then sped up. Sorry."

"Oh…" Malfoy looked nervous. "Well, I wanted to talk to you, but I wasn't sure if you'd be willing to since no one can see us and we can't see them."

"Actually I was wondering why you hadn't tried to knock me off my broom." Harry said seriously.

Malfoy's obvious nervousness vanished. "That's why I wanted to talk to you now. I mean… all that stuff from before it was my dad. He hates you, always has. I got the bad part of the deal. V… Voldemort was using my parents and me to get what he needed."

Harry's mouth was hanging open. "You mean to say you don't hate me."

Malfoy nodded. "I guess so and you know what, your all right Harry. I guess I just wanted you to know I was forced into most of that stuff I did, especially the Dumbledore thing."

"Oh…" Harry said simply. "Well, thanks… If you would have come to me sooner, I would've tried to help you, you know."

Malfoy looked stunned. "Really?" Harry nodded. "Wow!" Malfoy said.

"Maybe we are growing up…" Malfoy laughed. "Want to help me scare some people?" He asked.

Harry looked unsure. "I don't know."

Malfoy kept on laughing. "No, I mean… I guess… well, I'll make you a deal…winner shakes losers hand on the field after the match…"

"Umm…ok." Harry said. "Everyone's going to faint though."

Just as he finished his sentence Harry noticed something flutter in the worst possible place. The snitch was hovering behind Malfoy right near his ass. Harry looked up at Malfoy. He knew what he had to do. He lunged at Malfoy and scared him. Harry caught the snitch. He looked to his right and Malfoy was making rude hand gestures.

"You'll pay for that!" Malfoy screamed.

"Can't wait, Draco!" Harry yelled back, hoping to piss him off even more just because it was funny.

Harry landed and raised his right hand to immense cheering. Malfoy landed a few feet away in a group of pouting Slytherins. Harry could not have been happier. Everyone swarmed around him. Then he saw Malfoy disengage from his team and walk towards Harry. The others on the field must have seen him too, because it got really quiet.

Malfoy extended his hand. "Congrats."

Harry shook the outstretched hand. "Thanks" he said.

All of a sudden Malfoy tugged and pulled Harry into a brotherly hug. People all around them gasped. Harry was stunned.

"I told you you'd pay for that…" Malfoy whispered in Harry's right ear. "I'm going to do something and if you don't want it just push me away."

Harry had no idea what Malfoy was talking about as he ended the hug. Still holding Harry's hand from the handshake, Malfoy looked into the eyes staring back at him. He instantly made up his mind. Malfoy pushed himself towards Harry still staring into those emerald eyes. And then he lowered his head and kissed him. Harry didn't know Malfoy was going to kiss him and he wasn't sure what to do until he felt those lips on his. He let go of Malfoy's hand and their arms encircled one another. Harry could hear yells from some people and cheering from the others. Then Harry realized what was happening. He was kissing another bloke. No way. He put his hands on Malfoy's chest and pushed with all his might. Malfoy fell right on his ass.

"What the hell, Draco?" Harry asked furious.

Malfoy just smiled and walked away. Harry saw him head towards the castle. Nothing was right. God. He kissed another guy and the worst part was, Harry had liked it. The chatter started immediately. Someone touched Harry's arm as everyone else started heading back in for dinner.

"You okay?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded. "I will be, you go on ahead, and I'm going to change."

"Okay, but if you need us you know where we are." She said and Ron shook his head yes in the background.

Harry slowly walked to the team changing room. Glad no one else was there, he shed his Quidditch robes and redressed. Then he sat on the nearest bench. His thoughts were swirling. He couldn't get Draco out of his mind.

"No." Harry said out loud.

"Yes." A voice said from near the door, a voice Harry knew well.

Harry looked up to see Draco striding towards him. He couldn't stop himself. He looked… I mean really looked. Blond hair blowing in the slight breeze, and then Harry's eyes traveled lower, much lower. He looked up to see Draco smiling.

"We- What do y-you want?" Harry asked stumbling over his words.

The smile never leaving his face Draco answered. "I thought I made that clear."

Harry just sat there not sure what to say.

"I guess your trying to figure it out, huh? I mean whether it's wrong or embarrassing or whatever." Draco said.

Harry stood and started to walk away. "Why?" He asked a few feet before the door.

"Why did I do it? Or why you?" Draco answered one question with another.

"Both." Harry wanted to know.

"It felt good and I like you more than you truly know." Draco sounded sincere.

Harry looked right into Draco's eyes knowing he was being honest. "About what I was thinking. No, I don't think it's wrong and I am still trying to figure it out, but I do know one thing…" Harry hesitated wanting Draco to ask.

His wish was granted when Draco did. "What do you know?"

Harry let the biggest grin ever envelope him as he said. "You, Draco, have the softest lips in the world." And with that Harry walked away.

Draco shook his head and followed. Soft lips. That wasn't bad considering Harry could have pummeled him to bits. Well at least Draco knew potions would be interesting. And with that he walked to the great hall his stomach growling for something food could barely keep at bay.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry wasn't at dinner or breakfast and Draco knew he was avoiding him trying to get his thoughts together. Draco guessed Harry was eating after he left. So they didn't see each other until potions on Friday. Harry walked into the dungeon to find Draco already there. He took his seat just as Professor Slughorn entered.

"Instructions are on the board. We will be testing this one, so do your best. Please use your assigned partners. Begin!" Slughorn said with the air of someone commanding an army. He retreated to his desk while they started.

"Ok?" Draco asked.

Harry noticed everyone was listening for his response. He smiled, nodding. Harry drew out some parchment while Draco heated the cauldron and got their ingredients.

Dipping his quill in some ink Harry wrote.

_I am fine, how are you?_

Then passed it across the table towards Draco.

Draco stared at the paper. Then leaned over and snatched Harry's quill, he wrote back.

_Ok, are you still talking to me? _

He pushed parchment and quill back.

Harry re- dipped the quill and scribbled something back.

_Does it look like I'm talking to you? Yes I am. Did I scare you with that lip comment? _

Harry was scared of this next answer and waited anxiously. They were writing back and forth while cutting stuff for the potion they were brewing.

_Not scared. It was weird coming from you, but I liked it._

Draco wrote back.

Harry's sigh of relief was visible.

_Don't leave after class? We need to make this potion._

Harry wrote.

Draco nodded and returned the parchment. Then in whispers because everyone was still listening to them they finished their potion. When the class was almost over Slughorn stood. He circled the room, staring into cauldrons as he went. He nodded to Harry and Draco.

"Please bottle some of your potion and label it with both partners names. Return it to me before you leave." Slughorn said.

A large shuffle ensued as everyone cleaned and bottled. Harry sat down after he turned in the potion. Draco sat down too.

The bell rang and everyone left until it was only Harry, Draco, and Professor Slughorn.

"Better hurry boys…" Slughorn said.

"Can we borrow the classroom for a minute?" Draco asked. Slughorn looked apprehensive.

"We need to talk and everyone's always staring at us." Harry said.

"Okay, but I will be giving you both detention if I find out anything other than talking happened in this room. No wands boys!" Slughorn said. With a small smile he left the room.

Harry sighed again. "I thought we were toast."

"Nah, he's alright." Draco said. "But I don't think you want to talk about Slughorn."

"Actually…" Harry said. "I don't. I still think I need a better explanation. Why me? Why not some other bloke?"

Draco laughed, really laughed, a sweet sound that filled the whole room. "I told you I like you. I have been watching you. You're nice to everyone. Plus you have a great ass."

Now Harry laughed. "I guess that's ok." He lowered his eyes and stared at the floor under the table.

Suddenly there was a hand on his thigh. Draco's hand to be exact and it was stroking, moving up and down his thigh. Harry closed his eyes and shuddered. Not because it was freaking him out, but because he liked it. He really liked it. Draco, using the other hand, placed a finger under Harry's chin and turned him. Now he could see Harry's eyes. He dropped his hand and waited. They sat staring at one another. Harry couldn't believe it. Draco didn't move anything but his hand up and down Harry's thigh. He refused to make the move. This time he wanted it to be Harry's choice to come to him. Scared he wouldn't be able to stand it much longer Harry decided to take action. He stood letting Draco's hand fall off his leg. Then he grabbed that same hand pulling Draco up with him. The staring continued as they held hands. Harry touched Draco's cheek with the other hand ever so slightly.

"Aww, bloody hell!" Harry exclaimed in a whisper. Then he lowered his mouth to those soft lips. Harry kissed Draco. Their eyes closed into the kiss. Harry could feel Draco let go of the hand they had been holding. Harry was enveloped in Draco's arms. Draco's hands were all over him. Touching Harry's face, arms, legs and mostly his ass in smooth methodic circles. Draco had so much power over Harry and he wanted it back. Harry broke the kiss and pushed Draco into the table with his lower body. Draco gasped in surprise. Then Harry kissed Draco lightly on his lips trailing the kisses to his ear. He nibbled and continued to Draco's neck. It was crazy hot and Draco liked it. The feel of Harry's lips on his ear and neck was driving him mad. Draco used all his self-control not to strip them both. Harry had to do this all in his own time. Draco let the feel take him over. Harry kissed his neck right by his ear and Draco moaned.

"Do you like that?" Harry whispered.

"Yes." Draco answered.

"Again?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Draco answered again, other words not coming to him.

"Beg." Harry ordered. Draco could feel Harry smile into his neck.

"Please…" Draco said. Harry didn't move. "Please… I want you… touching me… and kissing me… all over."

Harry laughed. "Not really begging, but it'll work."

And with that Harry kissed the same spot again, and again, and again. Draco letting huge moans escape him every time. Draco was in heaven and he was so hard he couldn't stand it. Knowing Harry wasn't ready for that yet, he had to end this, but each time Harry's lips met his neck he couldn't bear to let him go. He wrapped his arms tighter around Harry. That exact moment Harry chose to bite. Draco almost yelled, but didn't. Then Harry sucked as hard as he could to showcase his talents. Draco knew he would have a huge mark, but he didn't care. The feel of that mouth on him was pure ecstasy and Draco couldn't think. Harry stopped sucking and licked the spot, his tongue circling over and over. Draco was out of breath and he hadn't moved in minutes. He kissed Harry with that same knee-dropping kiss. Letting their tongues dance. Then he pulled away.

"Did you have a class?" He asked Harry.

"No, break. You?" Harry asked watching Draco's lips move.

"Yeah, but I'm so late and I can't walk in like this. I'll tell Johnston I got sick." Draco said.

Harry looked sad. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kept going."

Draco smiled. "I'm not complaining."

Draco planted a small kiss on Harry and then said. "Next time, it's my turn to make you squirm."

"There's a next time?" Harry asked looking hopeful. Draco nodded grabbing his bag and starting for the door.

Harry suddenly felt alone. "Hey!" he called. Draco stopped and turned. "Did I really make you squirm?" Harry asked.

"No." Draco said. "I moan for my health." He added sarcastically. Then with that signature smirk he left.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dinner that night was strange. Everyone at the Slytherin table was staring at Draco. He had a huge red and purple mark on the left side of his neck. No one was brave enough to ask how it got there, but many had their suspicions. Harry on the other hand knew. Ron and Hermione were sitting across from him as he stared at Draco.

"Harry!" Ron called. "Oh, Harry!"

"Huh?" Harry asked looking at Ron.

"Umm… you're staring." Ron said smiling.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Harry said.

Hermione smiled. "You did it."

"What?" Harry had just taken a drink of pumpkin juice and it dribbled down his front.

"The mark on Malfoy's neck." Hermione said slowly, like she was talking to a five year old. "You put it there."

Ron had his mouth hanging open looking back and forth between Hermione and Harry.

Harry grinned like an idiot. "I have no idea what your talking about, Hermione."

And Harry got up to leave. He had the urge to mess with everyone, so he made a detour past the Slytherin table. Draco saw him coming before he even got close and the grin on Harry's face scared him a little. He had been watching Harry since he had sat down with his friends.

"Hey! Malfoy, get in a fight with your curling iron?" Harry hollered.

Draco smiled. "No, somebody thought I was a snitch."

Harry's mouth hit the floor. His face got red. He turned and ran. Harry had no idea where he was going, but he kept running. He stopped to catch his breath in a hallway far away from the great hall. Footsteps, he heard footsteps running towards him. With a stitch in his side, Harry couldn't move let alone keep running. Draco appeared around the corner.

"Is… it… safe?" He asked

Harry smiled. "Yeah!" And he held out his hand to Draco.

Slowly Draco took the offered hand. He had no idea what Harry had in mind. When he got close enough, Harry punched him lightly.

"Aww…man!" Draco said. "Why?"

"Snitch!" Harry was furious. "Everyone knows I almost swallowed that snitch first year. I'm dead."

Draco came closer. "Don't hit me again." Harry nodded. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and held him like one would hold a teddy bear. Harry loving the feel of those arms relaxed. Together they slid to the floor with Harry's head on Draco's chest until their hearts stopped pounding from running. Harry moved slightly to lean back against the wall and Draco saw his opportunity. He lowered his head. His lips barely touching Harry's, then he moved away.

"Where'd you go?" Harry whispered. He opened his eyes. Draco was just staring at him. Then this almost evil grin appeared on his face. Harry was afraid now. What was Draco thinking? Within a few minutes, Harry would know. Draco kissed him again this time for real and then the kiss became more. Draco lowered his head to Harry's ear. Harry was so concentrated on the feel of those soft lips he didn't see what Draco was about to do. He nibbled his ear and licked a path from that ear to Harry's neck. Slowing licking massive circles in the same place. Harry was lost, so lost. He had no clue whether he was breathing or not. Draco lifted his head slightly, but not all the way.

"Huh?" Harry asked.

"Tell me you like it…" Draco whispered. "Now!"

"Oh…" Harry had never done this. "Umm… I like… it."

"I want you to keep saying it over and over." Draco said calmly.

Harry nodded. Draco began kissing again. "I like…" Harry started to say, but then Draco took a huge bite. Harry almost howled in pain.

Draco lifted his head again. "Kiss mine, it'll give you something to do."

Harry did what he was asked, licking and kissing Draco's neck. All the time Draco was leaving Harry a similar mark to the one on his own neck. Slowly sucking and releasing Harry's neck was causing quite a sensation. Harry couldn't help it he had to let it out, so that he did. Moan after moan until Draco finished. When he finally raised his head he kissed Harry lightly.

"Did it hurt?" Draco asked.

Harry smiled. "At first because I was caught by surprise, but then I found a way to fix it. You really weren't moaning for your health."

"Yeah!" Draco said matching the smile. "I'm sorry."

Harry looked puzzled. "For?"

Draco laughed. "Now they all know it was you. Snitch isn't going to be a problem."

"Shit!" Harry's face fell. "You did that on purpose."

"No, that wasn't my original intention, but it does work." Draco stated.

Harry looked pissed. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Draco said.

Harry hesitated. "Would you be mad if I got Hermione to give me some makeup or something to cover it?"

Draco looked away. "Do what you want. I just thought it was cool. Showing everyone we're not afraid of what they think." Draco turned back looking straight at Harry. "You endured years of teasing and muttering, most of it by me, for being who you are and fighting Voldemort. Now your afraid of everyone knowing we like…"

Harry kissed him stopping the ranting. It was a sweet, slow kiss that began with his tongue rubbing Draco's lips forcing them open. Harry pushed in farther sliding his tongue all over Draco's mouth. He wanted to taste everything within that mouth. The kiss turned from sweet to passionate in a matter of seconds. Draco had a hold of the back of Harry's hair and was pulling just enough. Harry struggled to pull away.

"Sorry, I just can't, not yet." Harry said breathing deep. Draco nodded.

"Tomorrow it will still be there." Harry told him gesturing to his own neck.

Draco smiled and stood walking towards the stairs. Harry smiled too. He really didn't want to walk into the common room. He had to eventually so with all the courage he could muster he headed that way stopping at a bathroom only long enough to look at the huge red mark he now sported. He gave the password, Bumblebees, and was admitted to the Gryffindor common room. Trying not to turn red, Harry thought of Draco's speech. He was not afraid of them. Voldemort had been scarier. All heads turned when he stepped through the portrait hole.

Ron gasped. "It's huge."

Hermione smacked him. "Come sit down."

Harry walked towards her. And sat in the only empty chair near them. He kept thinking about Draco. He had to or he was never going to make it.

"You okay?" Hermione asked.

"Uh huh." Harry nodded.

"I think it's effecting his brain." Ron commented. Hermione hit him again.

"I'm fine." Harry said. "Is everyone still staring?" He added in a whisper.

Hermione smiled. "Oh yeah. They aren't going to stop either."

Harry nodded again. "I can do this. I know I can."

"What?" Ron looked bewildered.

Harry stood and turned to everyone in the room. They all turned away trying to pretend they hadn't been looking.

"Anyone have a problem?" Harry asked. Most people shook their heads and a few looked scared. The portrait opened and someone walked in, but everyone was still staring at Harry. It went unnoticed.

"I said does anyone have a problem?" Harry repeated his eyes skating the room.

"I do." A voice said. Harry froze afraid to look.

Draco stood feet away right inside the door.

"How'd you get in here?" Somebody asked, probably a first year.

"I followed Harry, dimwit." Draco said smiling.

Harry was staring at him. Draco wasn't wearing school robes, just the uniform. His legs looked miles longer than they should. Harry followed them up and stopped near his middle. He blushed and kept looking until he made eye contact. Draco's smile grew. He strode to Harry's side looking determined.

"You okay?" He asked in a whisper.

Harry nodded. Draco turned and faced the room. "Harry asked a question and if no one has a problem I suggest you all quit staring and go back to your boring little lives. If anyone does have a problem, come see me and I'll be happing to fix it. Your face just might not look the same afterwards."

Ron's mouth was hanging open and so was about half the rooms. Draco touched Harry's arm, winked, and walked away. He must have made his point because no one was staring any more. Harry was about to pass out. He had to get away. Running he made it to the dorm within minutes and spoke to no one.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

News traveled fast that night and by morning everyone knew. Gryffindor's password was immediately changed and Draco banned. Harry really didn't want to walk into the great hall alone and he didn't have to. Draco was waiting outside the doors.

"Hey! Nice show last night," Harry said when close enough.

Draco smiled. "Killer. You ready?"

Harry looked into his eyes. "For what?"

"You have to go in there to eat and I doubt you want to do it alone, so I'm your escort." Draco said.

Harry didn't like this. "It'll make them talk more."

"So…" Draco responded. "I'm going in there with you and no one is going to stop it."

Grabbing Harry's hand Draco spoke. "Be calm and act like they have cooties."

Harry smiled. The pair entered the hall and all heads turned. Draco squeezed Harry's hand and led him to his usual seat next to Ron and Hermione. He squeezed again and walked to the Slytherin table. It was so quiet you could hear anything drop. Harry almost passed out again, but he made it.

"Wow!" said Ron. "I have never seen Malfoy so calm. What have you done to him?"

Harry blushed deep red and laughed.

Hermione looked strange like she couldn't make up her mind. "I don't want to know." She said.

"Okay." Harry responded and dug into his oatmeal. He felt eyes on him and looked around. Draco of course hadn't touched anything. He was sitting there smiling and watching Harry.

"I can't believe I'm about to do this." Harry whispered. Both Ron and Hermione looked up scared. Harry held up a finger and motioned for Draco to come back. His eyes widened in complete shock. Draco had no idea what Harry was thinking. He could not sit at the Gryffindor table, but he felt himself moving. He stood and made his way to Harry. Everyone was watching although most were pretending not to. When he reached Harry he stopped.

"Sit!" Harry pulled his hand and made room next to him. Draco sat. Ron and Hermione were both bright red, but Harry didn't seem to notice.

Leaning in, Harry met Draco's ear and whispered. "Embarrassed?"

"Not in the least." Draco whispered back. "I thought you cared what they think."

Harry smiled. "You, I care about you "

Draco's heart came close to melting. "Oh. I see."

"You sitting all the way over there was tearing me apart, I had to do something and the other option would have gotten us both expelled." Harry whispered.

Draco raised his eyebrows.

"I'll tell you later." Harry said. "Not appropriate for breakfast."

Laughing Draco nodded. "I think I know where it would have gone."

"Excuse me, but Mr. Malfoy, you do not belong at this table." Professor McGonagall barked.

Draco stood. "It's ok, I'm done." And he left.

Harry turned watching his ass all the way out the door.

"Harry!" Hermione's voice cut in. "What was that?"

Harry stood bending over to them he said. "A beautiful ass!"

Ron's mouth was open once again and Hermione looked flustered. Harry walked away with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Almost a week later, Harry stood outside the dungeon door. Class would start in a few minutes and Draco hadn't arrived yet. Harry turned looking right and someone smacked his ass.

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed. "Slughorn's already here and I think we have to go in."

Draco pulled Harry to him. "I want to stay here." He complained.

Harry smiled, smacked Draco's ass as payback and ran for the classroom door. Harry calmly took his seat as Draco entered.

"Good, last week's potion still has to sit, so we are staring this. Work quietly please." Slughorn said.

Harry went to get the ingredients and Draco heated their cauldron.

"You will pay for that…" Draco whispered.

Harry smiled. "You always say that and I'm still waiting." He whispered back.

Harry looked up from the root he was chopping and Draco shot him a naughty look.

"Oh no, I know that look." Harry hissed in Draco's ear.

Draco didn't falter. He reached a hand under the table and slowly started that same thigh stroke Harry loved. Harry bit his lip.

"Stop it." Harry hissed. "Not now."

Draco kept going ignoring Harry's protests. As soon as Draco felt Harry harden he stopped and went back to his potion.

Harry looked up again. "You can't do that." He whispered.

Draco smiled. They worked in silence for the whole rest of the class.

"Okay, time's up. Please wait for me to inspect your work, then you may begin cleaning and go." Slughorn said.

Harry and Draco were the last in the room still cleaning up when Slughorn left. As soon as everything was clean Harry grabbed his bag. Draco had his already on his shoulder. Harry grabbed his hand and ran.

"Slow down." Draco begged. "Where are we going?"

When Harry finally got to the spot he stopped and used his wand on a statue. A passageway appeared and Harry pushed both himself and Draco in.

"We'll get caught." Draco said.

Harry shook his head. "Filch can't get in, he has to use magic and he's a squib remember…as long as we cast a silencing charm he won't hear us and he cant get to us."

Draco smiled. "Nice."

Harry cast the silencing charm. Then he conjured a beautiful fluffy rug and lit a few lamps. The room had an eerie glow. Harry smiled. Looking at Draco he pulled him to the rug.

"Now, you are going to finish what you started." Harry said lying down.

Draco was stunned. He was sitting in a small hallway with the only person he could possible want to be with. Draco had no clue this was what Harry had in mind. He looked down at the person next to him and smiled. Starting at the top, Harry's forehead, Draco began to kiss. First running his lips over the scar and then the nose and all the way to the luscious mouth below. Harry gasped as the warm lips met his. The kiss had no sweetness, just raw passion. Swirling tongues and loving caresses were all they knew. Harry couldn't believe Draco's mouth. He knew exactly which buttons to push. It was so good. Harry's eyes closed and Draco headed to his neck. Kissing the still slightly purplish spot on Harry's neck Draco kept moving lower.

"Lift up!" Draco whispered.

Harry obeyed sitting up. Draco lowered his hands to Harry's waistband. Finding the bottom of his sweater Draco pulled. Harry stared into Draco's eyes as he undressed him. Harry was in awe. Hands pulled up his sweater and removed it. Then Draco loosened Harry's tie and removed it too. Next came his shirt, which in Harry's mind became the worst. Draco slowly unbuttoned it one at a time trailing kisses down Harry's front with each sight of exposed flesh. When the shirt was finally removed, Harry made a decision. He reached for Draco. Draco pushed him back with that naughty glint in his eyes. Draco knew Harry was on edge, but it was such fun to torture him.

"Please…" Harry begged reaching out again. Draco didn't even flinch. He leaned down to Harry's exposed nipple and circled it with his tongue. Slow, steady circles that made Harry even more desperate.

"Draco, please…" Harry said. At the sound of his name Draco paused. He looked into Harry's emerald eyes and knew he couldn't keep torturing him.

Draco smiled. "Ask again."

Harry laughed. "Your sick…" Harry realized Draco had been messing with him the whole time. "Please…Draco…. Please…" Harry begged again.

Draco leaned forward and kissed him lightly. Harry reached out and loosened the tie Draco had on. No sweater. Draco only sometimes wore them. When the tie was out of the way Harry smiled.

"I have to pay you back, right?" Harry asked trying to keep his face straight and failing miserably.

Draco was in trouble. He knew right away. Harry unbuttoned his shirt just as slowly if not slower than Draco had done to him moments previously. Harry was good. He didn't kiss, he licked leaving a wet trail all down Draco's front. When he finished he sat back to examine his work.

"Whoa!" Harry exclaimed. Draco was hot! The hottest thing Harry had ever seen. The muscles were amazing. Harry reached out and touched them. Draco laughed making them ripple.

"Didn't think I had a body… I see how it is." Draco said making fun of Harry's response to his chest being exposed. "I want to finish what I started." Draco continued.

Harry nodded. Draco returned to his fondling of Harry. Draco began with his tongue entering Harry's mouth. He wanted a serious reaction from this guy. Harry had him moaning with their second kiss and Draco really wanted to see his limit. Keeping the kiss going Draco got up slightly and positioned himself on Harry's middle. Slowly he started riding Harry clothes and all. They were both so stiff it was hard to keep the clothes where they were. Draco kept it slow, not wanting to ruin his chances. Suddenly Harry became more alert and broke the lip contact.

"Oh My God!" Harry exclaimed. "Whoa!"

Draco smiled and kept moving his hips.

"Umm… I am… not having… sex with… you." Harry stated his breathing nowhere near normal.

Draco stopped moving and looked down into Harry's face. "Huh?"

Harry almost froze up. "I can't. I'm not ready yet."

"I think something else disagrees." Draco stated simply.

Harry laughed. "Not physically. Smart-ass, I meant mentally and emotionally maybe too."

Draco looked like he had been sucker punched. "It's ok, take your time."

"Thanks, baby, I need a…" Harry started to say. "Baby?" Draco interrupted.

Harry stopped. "What? You don't like it?"

Draco was red, really red. He was blushing.

"Like I was saying I just need a little longer. Just to be sure I can." Harry said.

"Fine. So what can I do?" Draco asked.

"Umm…" Now Harry looked embarrassed. "Your… lips are q-quite talented…"

"I get it. You better keep calling me baby too." Draco said reaching for Harry's pants.

Harry nodded and Draco undid him. Pulling off his pants and boxers at once. Harry's manhood was impressive. Draco was stunned for a minute. He hadn't expected it to look so good or turn him on so much. Kneeling between Harry's legs Draco looked up to him for confirmation. Harry nodded once and Draco lowered his head. His lips met Harry in a shock of pure pleasure. Draco started small entering just a little of Harry into his mouth at a time. When he had Harry's entire shaft in his mouth, Draco started moving up and down in a slow steady rhythm. Harry lifted his hips to match the movement. Draco swirled his tongue all around Harry making him moan, grunt, and almost lose control. When Harry was almost to the end of his peak, Draco looked up with just his eyes. He wanted to see this. Harry was always so controlled and Draco wanted to watch him lose it. He was not disappointed. Harry's orgasm was extreme rocking them both to no return.

"Oh…. Baby." Harry screamed. Draco drank him up. He tasted sweet like nothing else in the world.

Harry reached up and snatched his wand off the floor. He muttered something and suddenly a bottle of mint mouthwash appeared out of nowhere. He handed it to Draco.

"Thanks." Draco said taking a swig and sloshing it around. He spit it out a few feet away and Harry used another spell to clean it up off the floor.

"Come here, baby…" Harry said and Draco walked to him.

Lying next to Harry was pure bliss. They had their arms around one another and their foreheads were touching.

"You okay?" Draco asked.

"I'm fine, baby, so incredibly fine." Harry answered. "What time is it?"

Draco checked the watch on his left arm putting it right in Harry's face. Harry flinched. Draco looked confused.

Turning his arm he laughed. "Sorry, I keep forgetting it's there. It's 5:30." Harry was still staring at the Dark Mark, a skull and serpent symbol branded on all past death eaters. "I can cover it up if you want."

"5:30, no, leave it." Harry said. He reached out to Draco. Removed his watch and pulled his left arm up to his lips. Harry kissed it. "It's a reminder of all the mistakes you made. If you ever stray out of line again it'll bring you back." Harry said between kisses.

"Your sweet, but I don't like it. And what do think everyone would do if they saw you kissing that thing?" Draco asked.

Harry laughed. "It's a part of you and a part of your past. We all make mistakes. I think it shows you're not afraid to admit you were wrong."

Draco kissed him and kept kissing him until Harry pulled away gasping for breath again.

"We need to clean up and go." Harry said.

"Don't want to." Draco pouted.

Harry looked stunned. "We have to so if you don't move your ass, I'm going to never call you baby again."

That got Draco to help. They cleaned and put everything back to normal, including their clothes. With one last kiss they headed for their separate common rooms.

"See you at dinner." Draco called. Harry turned, nodded, and then kept walking. Draco smiled and walked away too.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Dinner that night was a strange affair. Everyone was staring at Harry or Draco trying to see what had happened recently. Harry had a hard time keeping his mind on his food although it looked delicious. Draco looked up and noticed Harry wasn't eating much. He understood why. He was having problems too. Harry looked so good and he was rather calm considering practically everyone was pretending not to watch. They were doing a bad job. Draco continued to watch Harry and as Harry ate, Draco wanted him more than ever. He stood planning to go to the Slytherin common room and relax, but when he stood Harry stood too. Draco walked out of the great hall ignoring the fact that Harry was still following him. When Draco headed down stairs he expected Harry not to follow, but when he turned Harry almost ran into him.

"Why'd you keep following me?" Draco asked stepping into small hallway of the main one, which lead to the dungeons.

Harry stepped closer. "That was intense and I wanted…" Harry paused not sure if he should ask.

"Wanted?" Draco prompted losing patience.

Harry looked up. "I wanted my goodnight kiss, baby." He said, and then lowered his eyes to his feet.

"Oh." Draco seemed shocked. "Well, I guess that's ok…. come here."

Harry's head popped up. "Really?" Draco just motioned with his finger.

Harry stepped even closer and Draco's mouth met his in an intense kiss. Draco couldn't stop himself. When this gorgeous guy called him baby he was lost. And Harry had looked so shy, like he was afraid to ask for what he wanted. It showed such innocence. Draco swirled and dipped his tongue into Harry's mouth. He lowered a hand to Harry's right hip and rubbed in slow circles. Harry moaned so load Draco was afraid someone had heard him, but no one showed up. Draco continued his advances and when both had to stop to really catch their breath he let them. Harry looked so good.

"That… is… mine." Harry stated.

Draco was confused. "Huh?"

Harry laughed. "You get all hot and bothered when I call you baby, well my trigger so to speak is the hip."

"Oh…" Draco said catching up. "I see, I guess I'll have to remember that, huh?

"Yes. Goodnight?" Harry asked like he didn't want to leave.

Draco nodded. "Yep." He leaned forward and lightly kissed Harry. Then Draco walked away, before he did more. Harry stood there for a minute remembering the kiss and then he went to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As Halloween got closer and the holidays approached, Harry and Draco saw a lot less of one another. Harry was so busy with classes, homework, and Quidditch he couldn't keep up. The Saturday afternoon before Halloween, Harry was returning to the castle with massive amounts of mud all over him. Gryffindor had lost their match against Ravenclaw. Harry was cold, wet, covered in mud, and pissed because he had gotten knocked off his broom by a nasty bludger. He went to the common room and everyone looked depressed. Harry grabbed some clean clothes and took off for the prefect's bathroom on the fifth floor; it had the biggest, best tub. The best part was if you tickled the door just the right way, it would let you in without a password. Not many people knew this, but Harry did.

Once in the bathroom, Harry put his clean stuff by the tub. He put a locking spell and a silencing spell on the door, not wanting to get disturbed. Then he ran his favorite taps. One was scented, one turned the water pink, and the other made lots of bubbles. Harry then stripped off all his muddy things and left them in a pile on the floor. Slowly he climbed in the hot steamy water. Lowering himself, Harry, leaned back to enjoy his bath. All of a sudden his mind wandered to the match.

"I can't believe I got hit by that bludger." Harry said out loud, but to himself.

A voice answered him. "Yeah, it looked like it hurt."

Harry's eyes flew open and he looked around. A few feet to his left just behind him stood Draco, leaning casually on the wall by the stalls.

Harry smiled. "Like hell, want to help me forget?"

Laughing Draco shook his head. Harry looked crestfallen. He wanted Draco to come in the tub.

Harry got up and climbed over the edge of the tub. He walked to Draco dripping water down his naked body. Draco gasped as the single drop of water he had been following down Harry's front got lost somewhere by his manhood. Looking up, Draco saw bright green eyes and a smooth jaw. Hot! Harry took his hand.

"Baby?" Harry whispered.

Draco didn't move. He couldn't. The beauty in front of him stunned Draco. Harry stepped forward and removed Draco's tie and shirt without even unbuttoning it. Harry's hand slid down Draco's chest over the muscles to his waistband. Harry paused waiting. Draco nodded and Harry undid his pants. Letting them fall to the floor, Harry removed the boxers below. He pulled Draco to the edge of the tub. Forcing him to sit he removed Draco's socks and shoes. Pulling Draco's arm, Harry led them both to the warm water below. Draco sighed as the water hit him. He sat closing his eyes as Harry had done moments before. Surprised, Draco's eyes opened. There were lips on his. Harry was kissing him. Harry was in control. Slowly Harry used his tongue on Draco's. Finally after a minute or so, Draco grunted in frustration and applied his own pressure to the kiss, deepening it. Harry loved it. He had pushed him so far. Ending the small pleasure to find more, Harry pulled away. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco lifting him to the side of the tub. Draco's feet were hanging towards the water even with Harry's middle. Harry spread Draco's legs farther apart. Kissing from one knee to the other, skipping the middle, elicited a purr from Draco. Harry smiled. Draco was not tiny. He had more than Harry had expected. Draco's eyes closed and that's when Harry made his move. He slid his mouth onto Draco in one fluid motion.

Draco gasped. "Whoa."

Harry didn't respond. His mouth was busy sliding up and down Draco's shaft. He licked and sucked until they were both on the edge. Harry slid Draco out almost all the way, and then right back into his mouth. Draco moaned loudly. Harry repeated the motion twice more before he got the results he wanted. Draco's hips slid forward and he gripped Harry's shoulders. Draco tasted weird to Harry, probably because he had never tasted anything even close. He didn't spit it out in respect to Draco. Draco had drunk his after all. When Draco finished, he slid himself back into the water. This time, Draco grabbed Harry's wand, not wanting him to have mouthwash, and suddenly a goblet of pumpkin juice appeared. Harry laughed. He drank most of it. Then settled himself near Draco in the now cold water.

"I'm sorry." Draco apologized.

Harry looked confused. "For what?"

"I left huge red handprints on your shoulders." Draco said.

Harry shrugged. "Don't feel them…" Harry paused. "Hold me, baby?" he asked in a whisper.

Draco smiled and slid behind Harry wrapping his arms around Harry's middle. They sat just like that for some time.

Harry pulled away. "Better go!" Draco nodded.

After dressing and emptying the tub they were ready. They exited only after a kiss both vowing to see each other soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Yes, Harry and Draco did see one another, but it was only glimpses. At meals, in the halls, and obviously they chatted a little in potions. Harry was antsy by the time Christmas break came. He and Draco both signed the forms to stay over Christmas. Ron was going home and Hermione was going with him. Harry was sad they decided to leave, but he knew they'd be back. Not many students stayed at the school so there were less people around than usual for Christmas. Sitting in the common room early Christmas Eve morning, Harry was trying to write a letter. He wanted Draco. Simple as that and he planned to get what he wanted. So he wrote:

_Draco,_

_Hey Baby! Meet me outside the Gryffindor common room, 1 AM…_

Simple and to the point was the letter. Harry folded the parchment and sealed it. He then took the letter to the owlery, gave it to a school owl to deliver, and headed down to breakfast. At the table, he waited pretending to eat. Draco came in just as the owls all arrived. Many people talked excitedly about getting good wishes from home. Harry watch Draco as an owl landed on his plate. He looked surprised since his mother had quit sending him stuff and his dad was back in prison for association with Voldemort. Draco opened the letter and read. No way! Harry wanted to meet him late at night. Looking up, Draco saw Harry watching him. He nodded to show he understood and got up to leave. Harry saw the nod and became rather excited. Harry's dorm would be empty that night. All his roommates had gone home for Christmas. All through out the day, Harry was anxious. He couldn't wait, but he tried. It was a long day and an even longer night.

By 1 o'clock, Harry was going crazy. He had decorated his room with Christmas stuff and Draco's gift was on Harry's bed. He left the common room through the portrait hole. Five minutes later Draco appeared gasping for breath.

"Hurry, Filch!" Draco said.

Harry pulled him and gave this password, tinsel, and the portrait swung to admit them grumbling about being woken. They entered the common room just as Filch's wheezing hit their ears.

"What were you thinking? I'm banned remember?" Draco spoke in a whisper.

Harry looked right at him. "Well, would you rather have Filch or me?"

Draco laughed as quietly as possible. "You!"

"Come on!" Harry said taking Draco's hand again.

What the hell? Harry was leading him up to the dorm. Oh this had to be good. Draco couldn't think. Harry stopped outside the door marked Seventh Years.

"Close your eyes." Harry said.

When Draco complied, Harry opened the door and led him in. He closed the door and did the same two spells as always, silencing and door locking. When he finished he turned to Draco.

"Okay! Open now." Harry spoke right behind Draco's left ear.

Draco opened his eyes to an amazing sight. Harry had strung Christmas decorations all over one of the beds. Draco guessed it was Harry's. A brightly wrapped package lay in the middle of the bed. Two candles stood on the stand giving a soft glow to the room. Draco was speechless.

"You…what is a-all this?" Draco stumbled out.

Harry grinned big. "Your Christmas."

Draco looked at him, shocked. "You did all this for me?"

Harry nodded and took his hand. Led him to the bed and sat him down. Draco then saw the package had his name on it.

"Go ahead, open it." Harry said picking up the gift and handing it over.

He took the package from Harry and opened it. A beautiful scarf lay inside. It was two colors, Slytherin green and Gryffindor red. Draco picked it up slowly letting the colors twirl.

"Wow!" He said impressed. "Thanks!"

"Look here!" Harry said pointing to a spot one side of the scarf. "Harry and Draco"

In pretty white writing sewn into the scarf were their names. Draco almost cried. He looked up into Harry's face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't bring yours. I was going to send it to you tomorrow." Draco said.

"No worries. I know something you can give me now…" Harry said playing on a thoughtful expression.

Raising his eyebrows Draco asked. "What?"

Harry gave him a very naughty look. "You, I want you."

Draco coughed. "Ok. Are you sure?"

Harry nodded afraid to speak. Draco used the scarf to bring Harry closer, wrapping it around the back of his neck and pulling him forward. The kiss that followed was bigger and more passionate than any before. Draco slid his tongue into ever inch of Harry's mouth. The need became unbearable. Both of them lost their clothes within minutes. Harry was so ready for this. Draco stroked every inch of him. Running his hands up and down Harry's body. Massaging every inch of flesh. Harry moaned and sighed like no tomorrow. Draco finally stopped.

"Are you sure? Once it's done, there's no going back." Draco asked.

"I'm sure." Harry said nodding.

Draco flipped Harry over onto his stomach. Tracing a finger from his hairline to kiss beautiful ass. Harry shivered. Draco stuck his own finger in his mouth, wetting in fully. He then slowly pressed it into Harry's ass up to the first bend in his finger. Harry moaned. Draco twisted the finger slightly opening the one place he wanted to be. Easing it in farther Draco saw Harry really was ready. Harry hadn't flinched once. He pulled the finger out and held his hand to Harry's face.

"Spit!" Draco ordered.

Harry did as he was told presenting Draco with a large amount of saliva. Draco rubbed his dick with the spit hoping to ease some of the discomfort Harry was about to face. Slowly Draco entered just the head into Harry. Harry yelled out loud.

"Oh… baby… please…" Harry spluttered between gasps.

"You like that?" Draco asked in Harry's ear.

Harry nodded not able to think of much more. Draco entered the remainder of himself into Harry with slow deliberate strokes. Harry still moaned and cried out wanting it all. Draco pulled out all except the head and re- entered. Repeating the motion over and over. Harry was so hard. Draco kept up the pulses while reaching around to grab Harry's dick. He pumped with his hand and plunged with his manhood. Both of them crying out as wave after wave of pure pleasure it them both. Draco collapsed onto Harry as the sensation ended. Then he headed for the bathroom, bringing back a towel for Harry.

"Thanks!" Harry said taking the outstretched towel. He cleaned himself and looked up to find Draco getting hard again.

"Not yet… come lay with me." Harry told Draco. Draco moved to the bed and lay with his back to Harry. Harry stroked his hair and kissed his ear.

"Thank You!" Harry whispered before they both fell asleep.

Harry awoke the next morning to find presents at the bottom of his bed and his arm around his first lover. Draco stirred. Harry smiled deciding to have some fun. He got up off the bed and went around to the other side. Starting at Draco's ear, Harry licked a path all the way to his ass and back up.

"If you don't stop, you pay the consequences." Draco threatened opening his eyes.

"Sounds great." Harry said in Draco's ear. Harry tried to move away, but Draco was faster and he grabbed Harry around the middle pulling him back to the bed. They kissed before Harry pulled away.

"Happy Christmas!" Harry said.

"You too." Draco answered.

"Hey, some of these are yours." Harry said smiling.

Draco sat up behind Harry putting his arms around him. "Open them, I don't care."

Harry nodded and proceeded to unwrap the entire pile of gifts including Draco's. It was a difficult task because Draco was running his finger over Harry's nipple making it peak.

Draco looked serious suddenly. "Are you sore?"

"A little, but I'll be fine." Harry answered.

"Oh… I see." Draco said.

Harry turned and kissed him. "I'm not afraid, from now on we act like a couple all the time. If anyone has a problem it's theirs."

"Really?" Draco looked surprised. "So I can come up to you in the halls and kiss you senseless and you wont hit me?"

Laughing Harry said. "Yes!"

Draco looked happy at the news. "You do know…" He hesitated.

Harry looked to him. "What?"

Draco took a deep breath. "You know I love you, right?"

"Uh…" Harry looked stunned. "No I didn't, but I do now."

Draco smiled.

"And Draco, I love you too." Harry smiled back.

Harry knew this was all true and no matter what happened he was a lucky guy. He had experienced something only some people do, love. Harry was happy, truly happy and Draco…well, Draco was a new person. Harry's love made him complete.


End file.
